First Contact
by Dr-J33
Summary: Originally published as part of the class files 2 on archive of our own. Manami wants to take a step forward in her relationship with Karma. If only the poor girl wasn't so shy...


"Are you sure you want to do this Manami? Theres no need to rush thi-"

"Karma we've been together for a couple months now, this is something we need to do."

"If you say so..."

Behind the school building Karma and Manami inched their faces closer and closer until.

"Uuuhhhh I CAN'T!"

Manami pulled away and got into a fetal position, her face turning a bright red.

"Its alright, we don't have to-"

"Karma we have been dating for months and we haven't even kissed yet!" Said Manami. "We need to cross this barrier!"

For the past couple weeks Karma and Manami have attempted to kiss, only for Manami to freak out and stop each time.

"Alright, lets give it ano-"

A bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"T-The bell! Lets t-try after s-school." Said Manami.

Karma shrugged.

"I'm fine skipping class, but if that makes you feel better we can do it after."

The couple linked hands and made their way into the classroom.

* * *

It was lunch break, Manami was alone in the hallway, sighing to herself.

"How are we ever going to progress..."

"Progress to what?"

Manami, startled by the sudden voice jumped back and turned around. Hinano Kurahashi was standing behind her, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Oh Kurahashi... You startled me."

"Sorry. So what were you mumbling about?"

Manami blushed as she began to speak,

"Me and Karma haven't kissed yet... But whenever we try I get so nervous and... Oohh its just so bothersome!"

She nervously tugged at her pigtails as Kurahashi smiled.

"Actually I might be able to help you with that."

"Eh?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial with a spray top.

"This is an effective pheromone." Kurahashi began.

"Why do you have that with you?"

"Not important. Anyways, this should fix your problem. Just one squirt or two on Karma and you'll be locking lips in no time."

"T-thank you Kurahashi." Said Manami. "But why are you helping me?"

"Its what friends do." Said Kurahashi. "And maybe you'll help me someday if I need it."

"Of course."

They heard the bell ring. Manami pocketed the bottle and walked into class with Kurahashi.

* * *

Behind the school Karma stood across from a nervous Manami.

"Alright take 2." Said Karma.

"Alright but before we begin..."

Manami took out the bottle and handed it to Karma.

"Could you just spray yourself with this once?"

"Uh, sure..."

Karma took the bottle and sprayed himself with it.

"So what did that do?" Asked Karma.

Manami looked at Karma and smiled.

"Wow its working fast." Thought Manami.

Manami grabbed Karma and whispered into his ear.

"Come here..."

"Wha-"

Karma had no time to speak before Manami silenced him with a kiss, catching the boy off guard. The boy could only stare in surprise as Manami took the lead gently sucking on his tongue.

"Mmmfffmmmfff..."

Manami broke the kiss and smiled.

"Well then... We finally did-"

Suddenly Manami kissed him again. Karma pulled away, starting to look more concerned.

"Uh, Manami... We should probably stop-"

"But why Karma? Your lips are sweet."

Manami's uniform jacket begun to slip down her shoulders and She loosened her tie.

"Manami?"

"Karma... Am I... S-"

Suddenly karma was splashed by a bucket of water.

"H-Hey!"

Turning around Karma saw Korosensei holding an empty wet bucket.

"That should negate the effects of the pheromones."

"Pheromones? Is that what I sprayed myself with?"

Manami began to snap back to her senses.

"I-I went too far didn't I?"

She blushed a bright red and readjusted her uniform.

"You shouldnt force youself to do something your not ready for." Said Korosensei. "You two will kiss when the time is right, without animal pheromones."

Manami looked down in shame.

"Sorry Karma..."

"Hey no problem." Said Karma, who had finally regained his composure. "We kissed... Just not in the way we wanted."

Karma looked at Korosensei.

"Now scram octopus."

Korosensei dashed off at mach 20, leaving the two teens behind.

"Lets go home." Said Manami.

"One thing first though." Said Karma.

He leaned in close and quickly pecked Manami on the lips.

"Thats how you kiss."

Karma walked off, leaving Manami behind to turn redder with embarrassment by the second.


End file.
